


День Валентина

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Detectives, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Чем закончится эта столь неподходящая Акацки миссия?





	День Валентина

– Даже не знаю… вообще-то такие дела – как бы не наша специализация, – задумчиво протянул Лидер.   
Судя по его лицу, нового заказчика он намеревался послать как можно дальше. В этом Дейдара готов был оказать помощь – хотелось опробовать в деле сочетание новой формы с усиленной техникой. Зря, что ли, он специально изучал аэродинамические свойства фигур?   
– Расценки высшего ранга, – обрубил заманчивые идеи голос Какузу. Наверное, он тоже по лицу Лидера все понял. – Так что специализацию можно и расширить. В конце концов, что, никому из нас не под силу девицу у селянина отбить?   
Никто не отозвался. Видимо, решая для себя, какие именно части тела будут в итоге отбиты у селянина. Если честно, миссия была ерундовой, а что оплата высокая… очевидно, родители девицы не бедствовали. Дейдара покосился на карту и припомнил, что в той части страны деревни были зажиточными.   
– Меня тревожит несоответствие сложности и оплаты, – все же выразил Кисамэ общее мнение. – Может, тут есть еще какой подтекст?   
– Политический, – тут же отозвался Итачи. – Деревня ни в каких связях с повстанцами не замечена? Или, может, девица как-то с Альянсом связана? Или?   
– Вряд ли, – возразил Зетсу. – В том районе повстанцы не укрепились, да и девица вроде бы ни в чем особом не подозревалась. В таких семьях стабильность ценят, а не романтику большой дороги.   
При чем тут романтика – Дейдара не понял. Но остальные промолчали, поэтому он уточнять не стал.   
– Может, там маньяк завелся? – с нездоровым смехом высказал версию Хидан. – В деревне знают, что девицу уже не вернуть, вот и обещают заоблачные суммы. Отдавать-то не придется.   
В такое не поверил даже Дейдара. С кем, с кем, а с Акацки так шутить было не принято. Ибо шутник рисковал долгой жизнью и безболезненной смертью. Причем не только своей, но и ближайших родственников. Ну… и не только ближайших.   
– А сбежать девица не могла? – фыркнула Конан, накручивая прядь волос на палец.   
– Домашняя мягкотелая пастушка – сбежать? – изумился Какузу. – Она бы уже через пару часов домой в слезах прибежала.   
– Хватит! – прервал Лидер их мозговой штурм, им же и организованный. – У нас и так дел по горло. Короче, Кисамэ с Итачи идут в Страну земли, разбираться с базой наемников, а Дейдара с Тоби – решают вопрос с девицей. И, Дейдара, напоминаю, нам надо получить с деревни оплату, а не разносить её на атомы! 

***  
Миссию, менее подходящую к характеру Дейдары и его искусству, придумать было сложно. А взорвать этих тупоумных деревенщин, не способных даже за собственными детьми смотреть, хотелось все сильнее. Если их послушать, так девица была образцом морали – вредных привычек не имела, с подозрительными личностями не общалась, а домой возвращалась не позже девяти вечера. Зла ей, по идее, никто желать не мог. Более-менее внятные показания дала только младшая сестра жертвы. По её словам, она проснулась от звона стекла и, испугавшись, что порыв ветра мог выбить стекла в комнате сестры, побежала её проведать. Но увидела лишь темный силуэт на фоне окна… да и тот тут же исчез. Дикий крик младшей сестры описала половина деревни, но толку-то от этого?   
– Родители говорят, что пропала не только девушка, но и некоторые её вещи, – задумчиво отметил Тоби, для какой-то надобности по поводу и без лезший с вопросами к каждому встречному.   
– Я слышал, – буркнул Дейдара. – Я же не глухой, м!   
– Значит, сразу похититель её убивать не собирается, – проигнорировал Тоби его замечание. – Странно только, что он тогда до сих пор выкуп не потребовал. Хм… может, она нужна кому-то для кровавого ритуала?  
– Здесь не практикуют культы, что использовали бы кровь, – ответил Дейдара.   
В целом, сама версия казалась ему вероятной, но её отмел ещё Зетсу. Странно, что Тоби об этом не знал… впрочем, он в тот момент как раз умчался на кухню, собирать припасы.   
– Точно-точно? – усомнилось его вечное наказание, но с авторитетом Зетсу спорить не стало. – А тогда кому она вообще нужна?   
Если б Дейдара об этом знал… тогда бы миссия была завершена в кратчайшие сроки. И не пришлось бы терпеть разговоры с кучей народа, который неодобрительно смотрел на его искусство, а также бродить по лесным тропам.   
– Узнаем, – пообещал он вслух и добавил: – И разберемся, м.   
И похититель тогда пожалеет, что из-за него Дейдаре пришлось заниматься такой ерундой. А вообще пусть бы Какузу сюда шел. Ему нужна эта миссия – пусть сам её и делает.   
– Может, семья сама избавилась от нее? – сделал неожиданное предположение Тоби. Видимо, загадка ситуации никак не отпускала и его.   
– Глупости. Зачем тогда заказывать поиски, да еще самим Акацки?   
– Чтобы не возникло подозрений? – непонятно было, издевается Тоби или в самом деле предлагает такую вероятность.   
– Хм. Ну и чем, по-твоему, собственной семье могла помешать совсем юная девушка, у которой, по их же словам, не было недостатков?  
– Возможно, у нее был сложный характер, – напарник не выдержал – хихикнул. – Как, например, у вас, семпай. Когда вы во время своих тренировок обрушили одну из стен центрального Убежища, Какузу-сан пообещал, что оторвет вам руки обратно. А когда вы после этого…  
Глаза Дейдары опасно сузились, а руки метнулись к поясу, распахивая плащ.   
– Эй, эй, Дейдара-семпай, – встревоженно замахал руками Тоби, – погодите! Я же просто объяснял, чтоб было понятнее! Меня ваш характер вполне устраивает, даже когда вы чуть что взрываетесь, как эти ваши глиняные поделки, и…  
Кац!  
В груди разлилось блаженное удовлетворение, и Дейдара не знал, что в большей степени было тому причиной – всполох взрыва или Тоби, опрометью удирающий от трех С-1 гусениц.   
Даже если они до конца дня не найдут пропажу, кое-что хорошее за день все же произошло.   
– Семпай, это было жестоко, – осуждающе сказал Тоби, догнав его и снова пристраиваясь рядом. Судя по тому, что его одежда была в порядке, а на маске не наблюдалось ни трещинки, от взрыва он, как обычно, сбежал.   
– Следи за языком, – коротко ответил Дейдара. Но настоящей злости в нем уже не было. На эту маскировку идиота под шиноби просто невозможно было сердиться долго. – И соберись, мы на миссии, м.   
«Даже если это больше похоже на пародию на миссию», – добавил он про себя. 

***  
Высказанная Тоби идея – попытаться идти по единственной ведущей от деревни дороге и расспрашивать кого ни попадя – неожиданно дала результат. Сначала владелец близлежащей фермы подтвердил, что к нему через день после похищения заглядывал молодой человек в черном плаще, купил еду впрок. Потом пара дней прошла впустую – никто из встреченных ими людей не видел ничего, что мог бы счесть подозрительным. Хорошо, что в этой стране не было своей деревни шиноби, иначе подозрительными показались бы сами члены Акацки, проводящие розыски.  
Когда солнце очередного дня уже клонилось к закату, удача наконец настигла их. Держащая трактир пожилая семейная пара не только угостила Тоби пирожками с яблоками, но еще и рассказала Дейдаре, что они сегодня утром видели подходящую под описание девушку. Определился и похититель – нелюдимый молодой человек, одиноко живущий в домике на краю леса. Правда, путал ситуацию тот факт, что девушка в тот момент полола грядки в небольшом огородике позади его дома. Тоби тут же предположил, что девушку похитили с целью обращения в рабство, и Дейдара не увидел изъянов в этой версии. Он торопливо поблагодарил словоохотливых хозяев гостиницы, еще раз отклонил предложение переночевать, оторвал Тоби от миски с пирожками и отправился по указанному пути. Грудь заполняла радость, что миссия вот-вот будет завершена.   
Он очень ошибался. 

Домик на краю леса выглядел ухоженным и аккуратным. Как-то не так Дейдара представлял себе убежище коварного злодея. Он, само собой, не страдал дурными мыслями, как Тоби, и не думал увидеть покосившиеся стены, грязные стекла или полувыбитые двери, но и бирюзовые стены, белые ставни и изгородь из жимолости увидеть не ожидал. А садовая скамейка, окруженная цветущими клумбами, совсем выбила из равновесия. Впрочем, нет, совсем из равновесия выбивал тот факт, что подозреваемый сидел на этой самой скамейке, обнимая за плечи свою жертву. По крайней мере, по описанию подходила, да еще и была похожа на ту, младшенькую. Только вот даже не пыталась вырваться.   
Может, одурманена чем?   
Дейдара сделал знак Тоби и запустил руку в сумку с глиной.   
Хрупкое заграждение, которое даже забором-то назвать было трудно, разлетелось в одно мгновение вместе с изящными приоткрытыми воротами. Вместе с обломками от них в стороны полетели комья земли, мелкие камушки и ошметки цветов. Эксперимент блестяще подтвердился, взрыв был сильнее обычного, а излишек разрушений Дейдара недостатком не считал.   
Похититель с жертвой испуганно отскочили, и Дейдара удивился – с чего они представляли себе дочь старейшины эдакой кисейной барышней? Она не только сама быстро удирала, она еще и этого преступника за собой волокла и явно была в хорошей физической форме. И признаков дурмана в движениях не наблюдалось.   
– Круто, семпай, – крикнул Тоби, не сводя глаз со странной пары. – А девушка точно та самая, мы нашли ее, семпай!  
– А то я сам не вижу, – буркнул Дейдара, хотя желания ругаться отчего-то не возникло. – Следи, чтобы этот ублюдок не ушел, м.   
– Сам ты ублюдок, – рявкнула девица, видимо, только сейчас заметившая Дейдару. – Говори, чего тебе надобно, и убирайся отсюда!   
Дейдара опешил. Не то что он привык к благодарностям за время своей работы, но… как-то предполагал, что за спасение жизни и свободы люди должны быть благодарны, разве не так? Девица благодарной не выглядела, она выглядела разъяренной и то и дело норовила высунуться из-за спины своего похитителя, причем явно не с целью побега от него. Дейдара машинально зачерпнул пригоршню глины, прикидывая, удастся ли взорвать преступника так, чтобы не повредить жертву… ну или не слишком повредить. Личный опыт настойчиво подсказывал – не удастся.   
– Вообще-то, молодая госпожа, мы пришли за вами! – радостно проинформировал Тоби, выступив вперед. – Ваша семья наняла нас, чтобы мы вас освободили из рук этого похитителя.   
И тут девица разрыдалась.   
Обеими руками вцепившись в безжалостного злодея, коварного похитителя… короче, в того парня, что своим телом пытался защитить её от двух боевиков крупнейшей террористической организации. 

Взрыв, разнесший клумбы и садовые скамейки, почти не повредил дом, по крайней мере, кухню не затронул вообще. Вот именно на кухне они и сидели сейчас, и ситуация нравилась Дейдаре все меньше и меньше. Он категорически не любил проблемы, решения которых не знал.   
Тоби такие важные вещи, само собой, в голову не приходили. Он беззаботно похлебывал чай с какими-то местными травками и нахваливал свежие булочки, испеченные девицей. И сочувственно кивал ей, слушая какой-то девичий бред.   
– Икиру мне всегда нравился, – с непередаваемым выражением на мордочке тем временем вещала жертва похищения. – Только я и надеяться не могла… на него все девочки вокруг разве что не вешались, ну и… мне даже заговорить было с ним страшно.   
– А мне-то как страшно было, – встрял этот похититель, поглаживающий свою жертву по волосам цвета медной глины. – Я-то простой сын фермера, кроме дома и земли у меня и нет ничего, а Кей – дочь старейшины. Думал, она и не разговаривает со мной, потому что не её я поля ягода, да и если заговорю – тогда что? Решит, будто мне её приданое надобно… а я вообще вокруг никого не замечал, когда она появлялась.   
Девица зарделась, цветом лица превзойдя букет пионов, стоявших на столе, и ткнулась лицом в плечо горе-фермера. Чего хотела этим добиться – непонятно.   
– А дальше, дальше что? – подскочил на своем месте Тоби, не то выказывая нетерпение, не то дотягиваясь до следующей булочки с тмином.   
– Год назад, как раз на день Валентина, я все же набрался храбрости и признался, – улыбнулся похититель. – Решил, что в такой день… ну, надо. Только вот…   
– Я попыталась рассказать родителям про Икиру, – всхлипнула девица, так и не отлипнув от чужого плеча. – Даже имя не называла, просто – что на празднике в деревне мне один мальчик в любви признался. А они… ну, как Икиру и думал. Папа сказал, чтобы я осторожнее была, что у меня приданое завидное, а мама… мама… ой, этого я не повторю.   
Оба отчего-то покраснели… Дейдара прикинул, что могла сказать в этом случае мама, и тоже покраснел. В основном потому, что в контракте оговаривалось возвращение девицы… а тут о девичестве речь уже явно не шла.   
– Мы почти год скрывались, – тем временем продолжал похититель. – Только все сложнее было, да и вообще… неправильно это. Не, не подумайте ничего плохого, в день Валентина мы с ней поженимся у первого же священника, которого найдем. А приданого за Кей мне даром не надо, лишь бы она рядом была!   
Все дружно помолчали. Наконец-то удалось вспомнить, что за день Валентина такой – праздник какого-то святого, в день которого принято было признаваться друг другу в любви, дарить объектам любви всякие сласти, а любая пара могла подойти к священнику и заключить брак, невзирая на мнение семьи. В родной деревне в этот день главную площадь украшали розами и заблаговременно отбирали у Дейдары глину. Нелепый праздник, одним словом.   
Атмосфера вокруг них неуклонно накалялась. Тоби перестал беззаботно качать ногами, похититель с жертвой сидели, вцепившись друг в друга, как Копирующий ниндзя в джинчурики Девятихвостого, а Дейдара пытался решить, распространяется ли запрет Лидера взрывать деревню – на этот вот фермерский домик. По идее, конечно, не распространялся…   
– Семпай, и что мы сейчас будем делать? – Тоби, как обычно, свалил решение проблемы на него.   
– Взорву обоих, – предположил Дейдара. – Это несложно, м.   
Похититель побледнел и вцепился в свою жертву еще крепче. Жертва позеленела и обмякла дряблой тряпочкой – не то от перспективы взрыва, не то от слишком крепкой хватки возлюбленного. Тоби вновь подпрыгнул на своем месте, не отрывая взгляда от лица напарника:   
– Нет, семпай, вы не можете этого сделать!   
– Я не могу? – слегка офигел элитный подрывник.   
– Не можете! – выдохнул Тоби, набрал в грудь воздуха… и вдруг почти спокойно закончил: – Нам тогда старейшина не заплатит обещанное вознаграждение.   
Дейдара чуть не сказал – и плевать мне на вознаграждение. Однако многодневные странствия по лесам и деревням требовали компенсации. Не говоря уж о том, что Какузу это не понравится. Конечно, за тело девушки им тоже могут дать компенсацию… но вряд ли столь же крупную, как было обещано. К тому же не факт, что после взрыва её тело будет пригодно для опознания.   
Он перевел взгляды на притихшую парочку, поморщился и решил.   
– Тогда вернём обоих! – заключил он. – За девицу нам заплатят, как было обещано, а за парня… ладно, вернём бесплатно, и пусть сами решают, что с ним делать, м!   
Хотя каким образом тащить с собой их обоих, если даже с девицей возникают проблемы, Дейдара представлял смутно. Собирался пригрозить, что все-таки плюнет на награду и взорвет эту парочку, но не был уверен, что угроза подействует. Влюбленные существа – они достаточно непредсказуемые, не то что его глиняные паучки.   
– Если мы выйдем сегодня, то в деревню сможем вернуться как раз ко дню Валентина, – голос Тоби звучал как-то искусственно-весело. – И вы тогда сможете зайти к священнику… прежде чем мы отведем Кей-сан к родителям. Нам ведь никто не запрещал посещать храмы в ходе миссии, правда же, семпай? 

***  
В итоге идея Тоби сработала – парочка шустро засобиралась в путь, и за всю дорогу с ними не возникло ни одной проблемы. Дейдара с легким удивлением убедился, что от бестолкового напарника какая-то польза бывает… пусть даже редко и чисто случайно. И только в дурацких миссиях… и искренне надеялся, что таковых больше не будет.   
Несмотря на страхи девицы, семья приняла её возвращение с радостью, и нежданная свадьба огорчила только жену старейшины. Потому что она хотела большую грандиозную свадьбу, куда зовут жителей всех окрестных деревень. Тем не менее отец девицы без возражений оплатил им и стоимость миссии, и даже настоял на том, чтобы компенсировать «дорожные расходы», и предложил остаться на ночь в их доме – отдохнуть перед дорогой домой.   
Возражать Дейдара не стал… о чем быстро пожалел к вечеру. Разнообразные девицы то и дело порывались вытащить его на площадь повеселиться, а когда он все же вышел (разумеется, не потому, что поддался на уговоры, а просто пройтись), вид Тоби, к которому липли такие же деревенские дурочки с уговорами снять маску, окончательно испортил настроение. По идее, запрет Лидера на взрыв деревни распространялся лишь на период до оплаты…   
– Вы не любите этот праздник? – Тоби, каким-то образом избавившийся от девиц, вдруг оказался совсем рядом, так, что тепло его тела ощущалось даже сквозь одежду. Наверное, день слишком жаркий… или никчемный напарник напрыгался тут на площади, где уже час как танцуют.   
– Не люблю, – вспоминать детство не хотелось, и Дейдара просто пожал плечом. – Зачем выделять один какой-то особый день, если любишь кого-то? Что, в другие дни не влюбляются, что ли?   
– Зато можно получить много данго, – глупо хихикнул Тоби и протянул ему одно. – Возьмите, семпай, очень вкусно, мне сказали, здесь в тесто добавляют вишнёвую муку.   
Желудок как-то некстати напомнил, что с утра в него ничего не попадало. Даже глины. Данго – еще теплое, действительно пахнущее вишней – и впрямь показалось неописуемо вкусным. Может, потому, что Дейдара в самом деле был жутко голоден.   
– Ладно, зато мы завершили миссию, м, – успокаиваясь, вздохнул Дейдара и не стал возражать, когда напарник втиснул ему в пальцы еще один шарик.  
Они помолчали. Дейдара задумался, как изменятся взрывные свойства глины, если добавить в нее что-нибудь другое. Тоже взрывчатое. Как вишневую муку в тесто для выпечки. О чем думал Тоби и думал ли вообще – он не знал. Как выяснилось, напарника не отпускали мысли о местных традициях.   
– Знаете, семпай, иногда люди боятся признаться в своих чувствах, – из-за маски голос звучал глухо и искажал эмоции. Почудилось даже, что в голосе Тоби слышалась грусть. – И такой праздник – как бы… толчок. Не бояться. Вот как этот парень. У них же теперь все будет хорошо.   
– А чего бояться-то? – не понял Дейдара, не до конца вырвавшийся из мыслей о смеси глины с порохом.   
– Ну… что любимый человек высмеет твои чувства, например.   
– Хм… а точно ли такого человека стоит любить?   
– Чувства не выбирают, семпай, – вздохнул Тоби и повернул к нему лицо, скрытое непроницаемой маской. – И если кого-то любишь, то любишь – всего – со всеми его недостатками. Даже если в них входит ну очень плохой характер, – серьезно сказал он. И, когда глаза напарника изумленно округлились, тихо добавил, подписывая себе смертный приговор: – Ну, как у вас, например.


End file.
